greenhornetstrackfandomcom-20200214-history
Information for Coaches
Background Checks Green Hornets requires that all coaches have a valid background check. The procedure below explains how to do this. (note, these websites are subject to change) 1) Check to see if you have a up to date background check at: Current Background Checks 2) If you don't have an up-to-date check, fill out the forms at: Online Background Form There is a $7.00 processing fee for this service. More details on the county's policy can be found here: http://www.aacounty.org/services-and-programs/volunteer-background-check Workout Plans Here are the plans for the year. They are small, so don't be afraid to zoom in, I will try to have a hard copy at the field if you forget what you have going on. 2017 Workout Plans Practice Stations The track is divided into stations based on practiced events. It is important that you stay in the designated area when practicing to minimize the chance of collisions. Practice Stations General Tips * Follow the workout plan. We don't have extra room for rogue coaches to do their own thing * With that said, within the time period and exercise, you are free to design the work out (how far to sprint, making it into a game, etc) * Sprint groups get the inside 3 lanes, distance gets the outer 3 lanes. * There are two groups sprinting at any given time. If you have your "starting line" at the beginning of either straightaway, you have 200 meters to sprint * Make sure your kids are getting plenty of water. The hotter it is, the more breaks you should take to get water. We had one athlete go off in an ambulance do to dehydration last year. * 5-6 year olds don't have a great attention span. If you sense they are done, call the drill over and head back to your meeting spot early for some water. You can't fight that many kids, it won't work Here are some tips for each of the activities Warmup * Take a nice easy lap * Work on dynamic stretches. (if you don't know what those are, grab one of the teens, they know Dynamic Stretching (you can skip the first 30 seconds) *Here is how to do a great static stretch, known as The World's Greatest Stretch Sprints * Sprint on the inside 3 lanes, walk back on the infield * Work on staying in lanes (5-6 year olds) Distance * Start with shorter runs (400m) between breaks and work up to 800 to 1200 by the end of the year * 13-14 year olds, if there is enough supervision, you can head out off the track * Be patient, some kids are just not distance runners Long jump * Think about splitting up the group, have 1/2 work on jumping the other 1/2 on leg strengthening exercises. That makes for less standing around * For younger kids, put an extra baton in the pit to give the kids a target to jump over. (some kids forget to jump) Good Long Jump instructional video, maybe a bit in depth for the younger kids Discus/Shot Put * Be very careful with the shot puts. You can really wreck your arm if you are throwing wrong. There is a teen coach who is a thrower who will be helping out with the shots. * Please stack the implements when you are done so that they don't get lost Hurdles * Hurdles are one-directional. Show athletes the correct direction and discourage kids from jumping backwards. * Start out low; the goal is to work on form and technique, not to see how high you can jump. Obstacle Course * 5-6 and 7-8, I snuck this in for you guys to have fun. * Get some cones or batons or bring a hula hoop, and make up a course. Kids love to run through these Cool Down/ Games * Bring it back to your meeting group for some static stretching and then a quick running game * Past favorites have been tag, freeze tag, capture the flag, duck-duck-goose, etc. Go home on a good note Athlete Rosters 2017 Roster